Best Friends Until the End
by TheAtomicPikachu
Summary: Gwen was always a loner, but why exactly? Includes self harm and I almost cried writing it... be warned.


**You know what time it is? It's time for...**

**The one-shot of the week!**

**It's an easy-going, emotional one from Total Drama. It may not be emotional because I obviously don't plan this out before writing them out, but it's worth shot. Worth a one-shot! *Removes sunglasses and an explosion occurs behind me***

**Too much? Okay.**

**Disclaimer- I do not, could not, will not, and never-will-not own Total Drama!**

Tears were streaming down her face. The pale face that had been abused countless times by her. She was so rude, Gwen was the girl who had known it most.

Gwen was such an innocent girl, she was generally a loner and normally wasn't harmed by much said by some one. But now she felt as if this had gone too far. Heather, the Queen Bee at the public high school where the girls attended, had been teasing, taunting, and harming Gwen.

"Blue hair? You look like the troll living under a bridge, Gwenny. And you're so pale! I mean, hypothermic much? And why do you wear such tacky clothes? This is the twenty-first century, obviously."

And that's just a small portion of what she had been saying to her.

"Come on, Gwenny! Tell us about Courtney... what happened to her?" Heather asked her every day with a twirl of her hair and her eyes narrowing.

She threw open the large blue doors that stood in the front of the school. The blade she was clutching was shining in the bright sun light. She was searching for somwhere private, where she could be in peace and where no one would find her.

_"Is this place really safe?" Courtney asked her best friend. "There's so much ivy back here- I think I'm having an allergic reaction. Let's turn back-"_

_"No!" Gwen grabbed her arm. "Just look at the natural beauty of this place."_

_She had the biggest smile on her face, that Courtney couldn't resist. "Oh, okay!"_

_It was the first day at high school for the two girls. Every year, Gwen had developed some plan for a secret place some where on campus. _

_"What do you think? What all flaws do you have to complain about?"_

_"Well, so much moss! There has to be, like, lice or ticks back here. Maybe we could inhale too much of something. Is that weed over there! EW!"_

_"Court, I was being sarcastic," Gwen winked at her. "But do you have the blade?"_

_"Um, yeah." Courtney reached into her pocket. "That was in there all day, you're so lucky I didn't get my leg cut."_

_"Stop being a Debbie Downer and just do this with me!"_

_A large tree root was in front of their faces, cleared of grass and moss._

_"Carve your name into it!" Gwen smiled. _

_Hesitantly, Courtney took the blade from her pale fingertips and elegantly carved her name into the wood. Gwen did exactly the same._

_"And finally..."_

_Gwen added the last words onto it._

_**Courtney and Gwen, Best Friends Until Death**_

Gwen was rubbing tears from her face as she slouched over the large, over grown tree root.

She was cutting with the blade used to carve their names into the tree.

Courtney had died a year ago, Heather had driven her to insanity.

"She had so much to live for..." A lump was frequently growing in Gwen's throat to where she was sure she was suffocating.

Suicide was what she wanted now. She had lost her friend to a bully, and Gwen wanted to lose herslef too.

The blade made it's way into her soft skin. She squealed quietly, but kept drawing the lines down her arm. It would leave such a nasty scar that she shuddered to think about it.

The tears began to mix with the blood dripping onto the words, reddening the words messily carved into it.

"We were right," she whispered. "Best friends until death, Courtney."

And the blade began to cut into different areas.

A high schooler found Gwen's body just a couple of days later, with the blade in a bush and Gwen's blood covered hands wrapped around the root.

But she had left in peace, and that was the way Gwen wanted it to happen.

**I feel like crying now oh my god. That was an emotional roller coaster for me.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and whatever else you're supposed to do! I hoped you enjoyed it (kind of?)**

**Till next time! TheAtomicPikachu**


End file.
